Alchimistul/XXVII
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro Oamenii s-au risipit. Seara, flăcăul s-a întâlnit iar cu Fatima, şi i-a povestit despre adunare. ― De-a doua zi de când ne-am întâlnit, spuse Fatima, mi-ai vorbit de iubirea dumitale. Apoi m-ai învăţat lucruri frumoase, cum ar fi Limbajul şi Sufletul Lumii. Toate astea m-au făcut să devin, încet-încet, o parte din dumneata. en The people went back to where they were living, and the boy went to meet with Fatima that afternoon. He told her about the morning's meeting. "The day after we met," Fatima said, "you told me that you loved me. Then, you taught me something of the universal language and the Soul of the World. Because of that, I have become a part of you." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul îi auzea vocea, şi o găsea mai frumoasă decât foşnetul vântului în frunzişul curmalilor. ― E mult de când vin aici la fântână să te aştept. Nu reuşesc să-mi mai amintesc de trecutul meu, de Tradiţie, de felul în care bărbaţii doresc să se poarte femeile din deşert. en The boy listened to the sound of her voice, and thought it to be more beautiful than the sound of the wind in the date palms. "I have been waiting for you here at this oasis for a long time. I have forgotten about my past, about my traditions, and the way in which men of the desert expect women to behave. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro De când eram copil visam că deşertul o să-mi facă cel mai frumos cadou din viaţa mea. Acest cadou a sosit în sfârşit, şi eşti acela dumneata. Flăcăul vru să ia mâna fetei. Dar Fatima ţinea ulciorul. en Ever since I was a child, I have dreamed that the desert would bring me a wonderful present. Now, my present has arrived, and it's you. "The boy wanted to take her hand. But Fatima's hands held to the handles of her jug. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Mi-ai vorbit de visele tale, de bătrânul rege şi de comoară. Mi-ai vorbit despre semne. Acum nu mai mi-e frică de nimic, pentru că aceste semne mi te-au adus. Iar eu sunt parte din visul tău, din Legenda personală, cum îi spui tu. en "You have told me about your dreams, about the old king and your treasure. And you've told me about omens. So now, I fear nothing, because it was those omens that brought you to me. And I am a part of your dream, a part of your destiny, as you call it. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro De aceea, vreau să-ţi urmezi drumul pentru care ai plecat. Dacă trebuie să aştepţi sfârşitul războiului, foarte bine. Dar dacă trebuie să mergi înainte, du-te spre legenda ta. Dunele se schimbă după vânt, dar deşertul rămâne acelaşi. Aşa va fi şi cu iubirea noastră. „Maktub”, mai spuse. Dacă eu sunt parte din Legenda ta, înseamnă că te vei întoarce într-o bună zi. en "That's why I want you to continue toward your goal. If you have to wait until the war is over, then wait. But if you have to go before then, go on in pursuit of your dream. The dunes are changed by the wind, but the desert never changes. That's the way it will be with our love for each other. " Maktub," she said. "If I am really a part of your dream, you'll come back one day." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul plecă trist de la întâlnirea cu Fatima. Îşi aduse aminte de câtă lume cunoscuse. Păstorilor căsătoriţi le venea foarte greu să-şi convingă nevestele că trebuiau să umble pe câmpuri. Dragostea cerea să fii alături de fiinţa iubită. en The boy was sad as he left her that day. He thought of all the married shepherds he had known. They had a difficult time convincing their wives that they had to go off into distant fields. Love required them to stay with the people they loved. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro A doua zi i-a povestit lucrul acesta şi Fătimei. ― Deşertul ne ia bărbaţii şi nici măcar nu-i aduce totdeauna înapoi, spuse ea. Şi atunci ne obişnuim cu asta. Iar ei încep să dăinuie în norii fără ploaie, în lighioanele care se ascund sub pietre, în apa care ţâşneşte generoasă din pământ. en He told Fatima that, at their next meeting. "The desert takes our men from us, and they don't always return," she said. "We know that, and we are used to it. Those who don't return become a part of the clouds, a part of the animals that hide in the ravines and of the water that comes from the earth. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Ei încep să facă parte din toate, încep să fie Sufletul Lumii. Unii se întorc. Atunci toate celelalte femei sunt fericite, pentru că bărbaţii pe care îi aşteaptă ele s-ar putea înapoia şi ei într-o zi. Înainte eu priveam la femeile astea cu invidie şi le pizmuiam fericirea. en They become a part of everything… they become the Soul of the World. "Some do come back. And then the other women are happy because they believe that their men may one day return, as well. I used to look at those women and envy them their happiness. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Acum o să am şi eu pe cine să aştept. Sunt o femeie a deşertului şi sunt mândră de asta. Vreau ca şi bărbatul meu să umble liber ca vântul care vălureşte dunele. Şi vreau să-mi pot vedea şi eu bărbatul în nori, în animale şi în apă. en Now, I too will be one of the women who wait. "I'm a desert woman, and I'm proud of that. I want my husband to wander as free as the wind that shapes the dunes. And, if I have to, I will accept the fact that he has become a part of the clouds, and the animals and the water of the desert." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul se duse să-l caute pe Englez. Voia să-i povestească despre Fatima. Rămase surprins când văzu că Englezul construise un cuptor lângă cortul lui. Era un cuptor ciudat, cu un vas străveziu în vârf. en The boy went to look for the Englishman. He wanted to tell him about Fatima. He was surprised when he saw that the Englishman had built himself a furnace outside his tent. It was a strange furnace, fueled by firewood, with a transparent flask heating on top. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Englezul punea lemne pe foc şi privea deşertul. Ochii lui păreau să strălucească mai intens decât atunci când îşi petrecea timpul citind cărţi. ― Asta e prima fază a operaţiei, spuse Englezul. Trebuie să separ sulful impur. en As the Englishman stared out at the desert, his eyes seemed brighter than they had when he was reading his books. "This is the first phase of the job," he said. "I have to separate out the sulfur. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Pentru asta nu-mi este îngăduit să-mi fie frică de vreo greşeală. Teama de greşeală a fost aceea care m-a împiedicat să încerc Marea Operă până în ziua de azi. Abia acum încep ceea ce puteam începe acum zece ani. Dar sunt fericit că n-am aşteptat douăzeci de ani pentru asta. en To do that successfully, I must have no fear of failure. It was my fear of failure that first kept me from attempting the Master Work. Now, I'm beginning what I could have started ten years ago. But I'm happy at least that I didn't wait twenty years." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi continuă să pună lemne pe foc şi să privească deşertul. Flăcăul rămase lângă el o vreme, până ce deşertul începu să se îmbujoreze cu lumina înserării. Atunci simţi o dorinţă enormă de a merge până acolo, pentru ca să vadă dacă liniştea reuşea să răspundă întrebărilor lui. en He continued to feed the fire, and the boy stayed on until the desert turned pink in the setting sun. He felt the urge to go out into the desert, to see if its silence held the answers to his questions. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Merse fără ţintă o vreme, fără să scape din ochi curmalii oazei. Asculta vântul, simţea pietrele sub picior. Când şi când întâlnea câte o scoică şi-şi amintea că acel deşert, în timpuri îndepărtate, fusese o mare uriaşă. en He wandered for a while, keeping the date palms of the oasis within sight. He listened to the wind, and felt the stones beneath his feet. Here and there, he found a shell, and realized that the desert, in remote times, had been a sea. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Apoi se aşeză pe o piatră şi se lăsă hipnotizat de orizontul din faţa lui. Nu putea înţelege iubirea fără sentimentul posesiunii: dar Fatima era o femeie a deşertului, şi dacă ar fi putut cineva să-l înveţe asta, atunci numai deşertul putea. en He sat on a stone, and allowed himself to become hypnotized by the horizon. He tried to deal with the concept of love as distinct from possession, and couldn't separate them. But Fatima was a woman of the desert, and, if anything could help him to understand, it was the desert. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Rămase aşa, fără să se gândească la nimic, până ce simţi o mişcare deasupra capului. Privi spre cer şi văzu doi ereţi zburând foarte sus. Flăcăul începu să observe ereţii şi desenele pe care le făceau pe cer. Păreau dezordonate, dar totuşi aveau oarece sens pentru flăcău. en As he sat there thinking, he sensed movement above him. Looking up, he saw a pair of hawks flying high in the sky. He watched the hawks as they drifted on the wind. Although their flight appeared to have no pattern, it made a certain kind of sense to the boy. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Doar că nu reuşea să înţeleagă semnificaţia. Se hotărî să urmărească cu privirea mişcările păsărilor, poate o să izbutească să descifreze ceva. Poate că deşertul ar putea să-i explice iubirea fără posesiune. I se făcu somn. en It was just that he couldn't grasp what it meant. He followed the movement of the birds, trying to read something into it. Maybe these desert birds could explain to him the meaning of love without ownership. He felt sleepy. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Inima însă îl îmboldea să nu doarmă: în pofida oboselii, trebui să se supună. „Eram pe cale să pătrund în Limbajul Lumii, căci totul pe lumea asta are un sens, până şi zborul ereţilor”, îşi zise. en In his heart, he wanted to remain awake, but he also wanted to sleep. "I am learning the Language of the World, and everything in the world is beginning to make sense to me… even the flight of the hawks," he said to himself. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi profită de asta pentru a mulţumi că era îndrăgostit de o femeie. „Când iubeşti, lucrurile capătă un sens şi mai adânc”, gândi. Deodată, un erete se repezi spre cer şi apoi plonjă rapid, atacându-1 pe celălalt. en And, in that mood, he was grateful to be in love. When you are in love, things make even more sense, he thought. Suddenly, one of the hawks made a flashing dive through the sky, attacking the other. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Când a făcut mişcarea aceasta, flăcăul a avut o viziune fulgerătoare: o armată, cu săbiile scoase, năvălea în oază. Viziunea dispăru imediat, dar el se cutremură. Auzise vorbindu-se de miraje, şi chiar văzuse câteva: erau dorinţe care se materializau pe nisipul deşertului. Dar el nu dorea o oaste care să invadeze oaza. en As it did so, a sudden, fleeting image came to the boy: an army, with its swords at the ready, riding into the oasis. The vision vanished immediately, but it had shaken him. He had heard people speak of mirages, and had already seen some himself: they were desires that, because of their intensity, materialized over the sands of the desert. But he certainly didn't desire that an army invade the oasis. fr de it es pt -------- Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV